As the number of users of end user devices increases, the demand for communication services and network resources increases. This demand includes delivery of video content to various devices and various locations including fixed devices and mobile devices. Providing services to these diverse devices at diverse locations requires utilization of a large amount of resources, which have varying capabilities, as well as a large portion of the radio spectrum.
A rapidly growing communication service is Over-the-top (OTT) video service which is presently dominating Internet traffic.